Eyes
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: "Wish I could capture you with my eyes... " Can she? (Early...very very early birthday gift to MasKaiHilFantic)


**Hello everyone! I hope you haven't forgotten me. And also hope everything is alright. At last, my exam has been finished *Sighs of relief* Yay! (Cheers!)**

 **It's a new one-shot about KaiHil. This month is full with a lot of birthdays. The birthdays of my two friends are on 2Nsc , my cousin's birthday is on 4th, one of my friends' birthday is on 5th (or 6th maybe) And oh! Have I mentioned that on 13th that there is the birthday of one of my greatest friends? Yeah, Mr. MasKaiHilFantic, I'm talking about you, Boss! Though you have requested "Misty you don't need to write anything for me", but I'm not melting. It's against my laws, okay? So yeah, this is a tribute to you! (Hats off to you, boss)**

 **It's also a tribute to every girl of Bangladesh those who has got burnt with Acid thrown by wrenches. I don't know that how epidemic this crime (Acid throwing) is in other countries of this world. But here, it has been actually unpreventable maybe. Please don't ask me how this crime is. Else, I'll feel ashamed being a citizen of Bangladesh. :'(**

 **So, let's start (Pardon me if there is any grammatical mistake or spelling error. I think I have lost my writing skill in this interval) :P**

 **Warning: Sad ending, villain Tyson.**

* * *

Oh! What has happened to this girl? She'll keep reading novels throughout the entire night and rise at 10.00 am! Can you believe?!

The elderly lady entered into the room. It was about 12.30 am. Usually everyone gets lost in the world of deep sleep at this moment. But she didn't. Because she knew her duty as a mother. Every room was darkened. But the lights were still turned on in the room of her daughter. Although the young lady was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She was holding a book tightly with her hands, crossing on her chest. The color of it's cover was deep blue. On it, it's name was written.

 _ **"Known rivers, unknown boats".**_

The mother smiled. Then taking the book from her, she kept it on the bed-side table. Turning the light off and closing the door, she went off.

...

"Mamma!" She shouted, opening her eyes, "Where's my book?"

"Your book hasn't gone anywhere." The lady said, with an annoyed voice, not removing her eyes from the newspaper, "It's on the table."

The brunette looked at the bed-side table. Seeing her book safe and sound, she sighed of relief. Then getting cleaned and fresh, she got ready and finally, she stood in front of her mother.

"Mom, I'm going to University." Spoke she, "Today I may be late a bit. Because I am going to bookshop. I have known that the new book of Kai Hiwatari has been published."

The lady smiled. She said, "Hilary, only God knows when this Kai Hiwatari's ghost will spare you."

"Mamma, please pray so that this ghost can never spare me." Prayed the girl, in her inner mind.

* * *

"Excuse me!"

At the chair of receptionist, a handsome and young guy was sitting. He was reading newspaper attentively. You can easily recognize him with his pale skin, dual-toned silky but messy hair and amethyst orbs. Hearing that someone was calling him, he removed his eyes from the paper and looked at the customer who called him. The girl was looking at him very curiously. His eyes got widened. Swearing by God, he had never seen a beautiful young lady like her before that moment. Her skin was just like the inner side of apple. Her silky and soft hair reminded him about chocolate. Her shining eyes were glossing just like rubies. They were trying to attract him towards her. They were full of cuteness and curiosity.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Sir." She spoke, gently, "Can I get the new book written by Kai Hiwatari?"

Somehow controlling himself, the guy replied, "Sure Ma'am, I'm bringing it for you."

The guy stood up and walked towards a bookshelf. Then taking out a black-covered book, he came to her and handed it. He said, "Here it is, Miss."

"Thank you so much." The girl replied with a broad smile playing on her face right at that moment. She held the book tightly near her chest. Taking a deep breath, she read it's title wit a glimpse.

 _ **"Cruelty of destiny, kindness of fate."**_

"That's my pleasure." The guy nodded.

Smiling, Hilary said, "I know I shouldn't ask you, but yet I'm asking you. Can you tell the address of Kai Hiwatari?"

"Sorry Ma'am." The receptionist said, "I can't. Because he remains always very busy. But I've an idea. Why don't you give your cellphone number? I'll provide it to him so that he can communicate with you."

"Oh sure." The girl said and writing her phone number on a pad, she handed it to him.

"Don't forget to come again." The boy said, nodding.

"Of course." The girl said and smilingly, she left the shop.

* * *

With the light of dim light, she was reading the new book. She couldn't understand but she almost started crying reading that. Her eyes were full of tears and within a few moments, they started rolling down in big droplets from her eyes. She couldn't read the rest because her eyes were being faded with tears. They were rolling down from her cheeks and getting the bedsheets and covers drenched.

Don't know for how long she was crying in this way, but suddenly, her cellphone rang up. Hearing this annoying sound, she quickly wiped her tears off and keeping the book down on her bed, she picked her phone. The call was from an unknown number. In disturbance, she frowned her eyebrows. Her jaw got clenched. Usually her yearmate Tyson calls her in mid nights and disturbs her. He's trying to make a relationship with her. But don't know why, Hilary doesn't love or like him. In fact, she feels irritated when he is around her.

Receiving the phone, she screamed, "Tyson, how dare you call me again in this midnight?"

"But Miss Hilary, I've phoned you for the first time in my life."

Her jaw dropped. This voice is really very gentle and soft. Somehow controlling herself, she spoke, "Sorry, I couldn't recognize you. Who are you?"

"Everyone knows me as Kai Hiwatari!"

"Kai!"

Her voice trembled, her hand shivered. Tears again started filling her eyes. Forcing them back into her eyes, she spoke, "You're Kai Hiwatari!" Her voice was wanting to get chocked.

"Yes, I am Miss." Replied the guy, "My manager has talked with you in this evening. It's he who has told me everything. And I know that you haven't slept yet. You're reading a book which was written by me. It's name is "Cruelty of destiny, kindness of fate." Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Hilary replied affirmatively, "But how could you know?"

"I can smell the fragrance of my book." He replied.

* * *

The girl was sitting in front of a table in a restaurant, on a chair. She was wearing a blue full-sleeved lace top with a black, silk skirt. Her hair was flowing in the air. Kai told her to wear this dress. When she asked the reason, he said, "Because it suits you."

"How could you know?" She asked, very curiously.

"Miss, don't forget that I'm a writer. I've just imagined it." That was his reply.

She was looking outside. Suddenly, hearing someone coming, she looked at the front chair.

"Sorry Ma'am, I'm late." Replied the receptionist guy whom Hilary had seen in the bookshop. He said, "Pardon me, but Sir couldn't come today. He has got stuck with some necessary chores."

"No problem." She said, "Give these gifts on behalf of me to him." As she handed a packet of costly fountain pens and a red rose.

"I will." Said the guy, taking out a packet and a white rose, "Ma'am, Sir has sent these things for you."

Smilingly, the girl took them. Then, she kept gazing at them without any blinking.

In this way, they talked through phones. Their internal bond became stronger. Their friendship became deeper. But when she wanted to see him, she couldn't because the fate didn't support them.

But she wasn't worried.

She wasn't saddened.

Because she knew...

...One day, he'll come to her.

"I know, one day, you have to come to me. Then I'll see you. I'll keep gazing at your serene face without any blinking. My eyes will get comforted. I'll stare at you from my heart's desires and contents. That day, I'll capture you with my _**eyes..."**_

* * *

But destiny is very cruel.

One day, the reader was returning home from her university. Usually she returns home without any problem. But that day, she was feeling embarrassed and hesitated. Her heart was telling her that something bad might happen.

"Don't think so ominous, Hils." She tried to comfort herself and moving her legs as soon as possible. But suddenly, she discovered someone in front of her.

"You?" Her ruby-colored eyes started showering fire. Her jaw got tightened. She clenched her fists. She almost roared, "How dare you block my road?"

"Relax, babe." The navy-haired guy said, "I have recently noticed and followed that you always hang out with a handsome guy. Why? Why don't you go to hang out with me? Am I so bad-looking? I accept that I am not so handsome as he, but I am not so ugly. My face looks quite good, doesn't it?" While telling, he almost leaned his face against her face.

In hatred, the girl wanted to puke on him. Somehow, she pushed him and started walking. But she got obstructed as he caught her wrist and started twisting it.

"Leave my hand, Tyson!" She screamed.

"You're so much proud of your beauty, aren't you?" He hissed like a cobra, whispering in her ear, "Let me finish it. When your beauty will be lost, your proud will be also lost, dear Madame."

The brunette started shivering. Suddenly, she felt some kind of liquid on her face and skin. Usually liquids are cold and comforting, but it wasn't. Rather it was getting her skin burnt. Tears started rolling down from her eyes. She tried to see what happened. But she was failing to open her eyes properly. When she was trying to open her eyes, she was seeing everything black and black. She could just hear the evil laughter of a so-called human-faced beast. Her head was spinning, she couldn't make her balance properly. She just screamed:

" **Ahhh!"**

* * *

A lady was sitting on a chair of the waiting room of City life Hospital. Darkness was covering her face. She was crying, sniffing silently.

"Relax Ma'am, don't worry." Said a nurse, "Just thank to the Creator. It's his mercy that your daughter has survived."

Wiping her tears, she looked at the nurse. She said, "I know. But what is this? Won't she be able to..."

"Excuse me, Ma'am!"

The lady looked at the handsome guy. She asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kai Hiwatari." He referred, "I want to meet Hilary."

"She's inside." The lady said, "Go to her. She may get relieved to meet you."

"Thank you, Ma'am." The guy said and entered into the room. On the bed, a beautiful girl was groaning in utter pain. Still she was feeling the pain of burning her skin. Her entire face was covered with white bandages. Nobody could tell that she was a beautiful girl.

Seeing her in this condition, his fists were clenched. Somehow going to her, he sat beside her. Holding her hand firmly in his hand, he asked, "Miss Hilary, how are you feeling now?"

"Kai.." The brunette groaned and cried, "My eyes have been damaged with acid. My whole face got burnt. I've lost my visionary power. But I'm not mourning for it. I'm just mourning that I can't see you ever. I can never see this beautiful world with my eyes. I have a dream to capture you with my eyes. My dream will never come out true. Never..."

The slate-haired guy stared at her. He wanted to tell, "Hilary, I am Kai Hiwatari. I am that guy who disguised himself as a manager in front of you. I want to give you a surprise. Believe me, you have seen him. Your dream has come out true already. And your mind's eyes have got opened. You will see everything with your third eye. Trust me, it's easy. Easily you can do it. Very easily..."

But he couldn't tell her any of this. He just kept staring at her vulnerable condition. Tears were slowly flowing down from her amethyst eyes.

 _ **"When there was light,**_

 _ **My eyes gazed outside,**_

 _ **Now it's time to look into my inner side which is dense,**_

 _ **But alas! There is only darkness and darkness..."**_

* * *

 ***Sniffs***

 **So guys, I know this was bad because my writing skill has been worse. I couldn't practice because of my busyness *Sobs*. Nonetheless, I wanna salute those ladies of Bangladesh (Not only in our country, but also in the entire world) who has been acid victims and yet surviving by struggling hard. And this one-shot goes to the amazing Masroor! Hope you will like this. Again, pardon me if there is any grammatical or spelling error. And don't forget to read and review. Don't hesitate to criticize about anything! Until...take care and good bye!**

 **-Misty ^_^**


End file.
